A Night To Forget
by BumbleChrome
Summary: Blake gets injured and Yang has to stay with her to make sure she's ok. BUMBLEBEE
1. Chapter 1

_This story is my first attempt at writing fan fiction so any comments, criticisms, or praise would be highly welcomed. This story is dedicated to Jeremy, the guy that convinced me to watch RWBY and Bumblebee is his favorite ship so this one is for him._

She turned around just in time to watch the Beowolf crash into her before she fell to the ground, completely limp, and, as she was slowly fading out of consciousness, she heard Yang screaming out her name in horror, and felt the sting of regret before blacking out completely, Yang got over her immidiate shock quickly, and ran towards the Beowulf, Weiss and Ruby both laying unconscious on the ground next to two dead Ursa, powerless to help. Yang jumped on top of the monster, landing on it's back, and in one swift movement, shot it twice in the head with each of her gauntlets and snapped its neck. Yang immediately jumped off and rushed over to Blake.

" Blake" Yang howled when she realised that her partner wasn't moving " Come on, Blake!" She shook her violently, trying to get any kind of response from her comatose teammate, "You have to be ok cause if you're not I swear to God I'll kill you." Blake opened her eyes and gave Yang a weak smile before passing out again. Thank god, Yang thought to herself, now that she knew Blake was ok, she sighed in relief, Yang realised in that moment just how concerned she was for Blake, 'Its just because were partners, don't be stupid' Yang thought to herself, stopping for a moment to think about the possibility of it being something more, a smile on her face as she entertained the thought. Yang stopped herself, and frowned, pushing the idea into the depths of her mind, knowing that even if she did have feelings for Blake, it couldn't ever amount to anything since Blake would never love someone like her. Yang shook herself back into reality, and realised that Blake needed medical attention, she then turned and ran over to her sister and Weiss, shaking them awake, and helping them up. Together the three were able to carry their teammate back to Beacon. The girls rushed Blake into the school hospital, and from there Blake was given a bed and a physical from the doctor.

"She has a minor broken leg and a severe concussion, she most likely won't remember what happened and she might be a little out of it because of the painkillers she's on " the doctor explained to them, " She should wake up soon, if you want to speak with her," and the doctors words rang true, as Blake woke up not fifteen minutes later at 6 PM. When Blake awakened and saw three figures standing over her she screamed and reached for her weapon, which of course was not there, the three girls quickly calmed Blake, telling her that it was just her them, her teammates, and that she was in a hospital. When she finally calmed down the doctor walked back in and explained to Blake what had happened and what her injuries were.

After hearing what had happened, she spoke, "I'm feeling really tired..." She said, "Is it ok if I just head home and go back to bed...?" Blake mumbled sleepily. The doctor cleared her, but explained to the team that one of them would need to stay with her and wake her up every fifteen minutes for the first half of the night so about till 1 AM to make sure her brain swell up and didn't shut down.

Weiss frowned, and when asked what was wrong, she explained, "It's just that now Ruby and I will miss our date at Acquerello, it's not that big a deal, but those reservations were really hard to get." Weiss and Ruby had been openly dating for several months now but were usually too busy to do anything with each other. Ruby turned and chastised her partner saying their friend was more important than dinner.

" No, its ok, I know how long you've been planning this, you guys go on your date, I can watch Blake" Yang said winking mischievously "In fact" she continued hestinantly, "If you guys don't want to, you don't have to come home at all, heaven knows you two could do with some alone time." Ruby blushed and tried arguing with her sister but Yang kept insisting, and eventually Weiss and Ruby left for their date.

"Thank you" Blake said softly "I really appreciate this Yang"

Yang replied quickly with a hint of a blush "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Blake grinned and said " In that case, could you hand me some more pain pills?" Yang read the back of the prescription bottle to see if it was ok, and, deciding it was, threw the pills and a bottle of water to Blake, warning her to only take three and that she couldn't take anymore till morning. Blake nodded and took all three pills and soon after fell back asleep. Yang stared at the sleeping faunus, watching her chest rise and fall as Blake breathed gently, marveling howpeaceful she looked when sleeping, she then realised she was staring at her teammate, and hastily turned away. Fifteen minutes later Yang woke Blake up, and asked her how she was feeling

" Fine" Blake muttered as she scowled at Yang. Yang apoligised but explained that she had to. Blake nodded and said good night before falling back asleep. Yang repeated this cycle till about 10 PM, as when she woke her up, Blake was unable to fall back asleep. Blake started acting strange, and, wondering why, Yang read the side effects on the prescription bottle, and found that it warned of **INSOMNIA, IMPAIRED JUDGEMENT, and MEMORY LOSS**. Yang bit the inside of her cheek when she read impaired judgment, becoming much more nervous than she already was, and was snapped out of her thought process when she heard Blake call her name.

" What is it?" Yang replied.

"Talk to me, I'm bored and I can't sleep and want some company" Blake answered. Yang breathed deeply as she looked over at her partner. Blake was sprawled out across her bed hugging her pillow with the blankets only half covering her. Yang thought of how lucky she as to have such an amazing partner, and how much she wanted to lov- 'No.' Yang reprimanded herself, 'I do not love Blake' she couldn't let that happen; we're just friends and thats all we're ever going to be. Yang calmed herself down before she walked over to Blake and the two made small chat for about half an hour. Then suddenly Blake hushed her tone and asked " Yang can you keep a secret"

Yang stared at Blake for a few seconds before saying " Of course Blake, we're Teamates, I trust you with my life, you can tell me anything you need to."

Blakes eyes narrowed, and she whispered "You have to swear you won't tell anyone what I am going tell you, not even Weiss or Ruby." Yangs eyes widened, and she swore on her life that she would never tell a soul. Blake looked around the room as if to make sure no one was in with them.

" Yang..." She hesitated "I'm... I'm bisexual" Yang was at a complete loss for words. She tried to stop herself from getting too excited, but her heart was soaring. She had a chance maybe not a great chance but a chance for her hopes to come true, but as much as those words made Yang happy, the next ones took it all away.

" Yang, I'm in love with someone" Blake said, shaking, "She's funny... And beautiful... and absolutely wonderful."

Yang was grief stricken "who?" she asked, blinking away tears.

Blake leaned over slowly, lookeddeeply into Yangs eyes, and whispered, "It's you" and kissed Yang before She had a second to react. Feelings of Relief, Happiness, and Shock flooded her mind as she struggled to come to terms with the fact that the girl she had loved since she had first seen her reading when Yang was trying to help Ruby make friends, felt the same way about her. When Blake pulled back and saw Yang's surprised face she mistook it for disgust, and nearly threw up with regret, "I'm so sorry Yang... I don't know what's going on with me.. I'm so sorry... I told you that if you want we can both forget that this happened, I know you deserve and want better than me..." Blake said sobbing.

."Blake stop, there is no one I care more about and love as much as I love you." Yang said, her mind ravaged by emotions, "I love you so much and I couldn't possibly do any better than you."

Blake's sobbs stopped before being replaced with tears of joy. " Yang... Come closer.." Blake said, wrapping her arms around Yang's neck.

As much as Yang wanted to jump into bed with her, she knew it wasn't the right thing to do " I'm sorry Blake, but I don't want to take advantage of you... I think the drugs are messing with your head."

Blake sighed sadly, and replied "Ok... maybe tomorrow then...?"

Yang smiled so big it looked like her face would tear " Nothing would make me happier." Yang hugged her tightly, and looked at the clock, seeing that it was 1:30 AM. She turned to Blake and said " You should try and get some sleep since I won't have to wake you up any more" Blake nodded and they both tried to go back to sleep, even though both of them were them were too busy thinking about each other to relax, it took quite a while, but they eventually did drift off to sleep.

The next morning Yang woke up and immediately walked over to Blake's bed. She decided to let Blake sleep for a little longer, And sat down, looking at the faunus, thinking about how lucky she was to have such a perfect girl to love her. When Blake finally woke up, Yang grinned at her but before she could say a word Blake jolted up, looking around the room with a confused expression and asked "Where am I...? How did I get here?!." Yang remembered the memory loss side effect and explained her injuries before asking

" Do you remember anything from last night...? Yang asked her nervously. Blake shook her head no in response, and with that simple, innocent gesture, Yang's heart shattered


	2. Chapter 2

**A Night to Forget Ch. 2**

_ This story is dedicated to Josh, my editor, who edited this chapter, the first chapter and most likely all the chapters after this. This was made as he wants to be mentioned so here you go Josh, happy now. No, but in all serious thank you Josh you're the main reason this won't be incoherent, I appreciate the help._

Blake felt her mouth moving to meet Yang's, her breathing sharp, and ragged, a sensation of fear and excitement mixing and churning in her mind, she felt yangs lips against hers, and savored their taste, relishing their soft, warm...-

Blake woke with a gasp, and wrapped herself up in her blankets, _'What's wrong with me?'_ She asked, Unsure of what the dream meant, she had always liked Yang, since the moment they met, but, lately, things were changing rapidly, she had begun having dreams that she had never had before, and started to get sensations of nervousness and fear whenever she was around yang, although, now that Blake began to think about it, Yang had started avoiding Blake about three weeks ago, right after Blake had gotten injured, and when Yang found herself in a situation with Blake she couldn't escape she acted awkward and almost afraid. Blake wondered if Yang had somehow figured out that Blake was attracted to her, and now didn't want to talk to her or if Yang just didn't like Blake in any way, romantically, or as friends . No matter the reason, between the dreams and Yang's behavior, Blake began to feel, withdrawn, fearful, and, in a way, irritated.

Blake's grades started to slip just after she realized thatYang was avoiding her, she hung out with the rest of the team less and less, and some days didn't even leave her bed. Eventually Ruby and Weiss confronted her, trying to figure out what was wrong; Blake simply brushed them off, reassuring them that nothing was wrong and she was perfectly fine, but Yang never once took an opprotunity to check up on Blake, never bothered to ask how she was, or why Blake was acting depressed, and, as the days turned to weeks, Blake was tired of it. She decided she had enough of her own melancholy attitude and decided that it was finally time to go speak to Yang and find out what was wrong, for better or worse. So, that morning, after breakfast, when all of the girls were leaving to go train, Blake grabbed Yang by her arm and pulled her back into their room, locked the door, and looked at her sternly, determined not to be brushed off "We need to talk." Yang smiled nervously, her body tense, switching from one foot to the other, and looked around the room, as If trying to find an escape route, "What's there to talk about?" Yang said, her hands hanging by her side, fingers clenching into fists as her breathing grew shorter,

Blake kept her voice even, and unreadable, and those instead to allow her words set the tone " How about why you've been avoiding me at school? Or maybe why you won't talk to me anymore?"

Yang's smile cracked and she backed up a few steps, feeling as though she had just been punched in the stomach, "I haven't been avoiding you, I-I... Ijust haven't seeing you around very much, is all..." she mumbled.

" That's crap" Blake yelled, who was now on the verge of tears, all the serenity in her expression and voice now gone, " You leave the room whenever I walk in, you won't train with me, and now you skip classes you would normally have with me!"

"It's none of your buisness Blake" said Yang defensively,

"And how do you figure that!?" Blake yelled, tears streaming down her face " We're partners... We're Teamates... We're supposed to trust each other with our lives... but now you act like you don't even know me. Just tell me what I did to you to make you hate me so much!"

" I don't hate you Blake... I... I..." Yang couldnt finish her sentence, a lump forming in her throat, refusing to let her speak

"Say it!" Blake screamed hysterically.

"Blake... I don't want to hurt you..." Yang said, trying to undo the words she had just spoken, trying to find a way out of the situation.

Blake turned on her partner a look of wrath and desperation in her eyes "NO!" She screamed, her voice racked with pain, " You don't get to say that to me... what you're doing right now...? What you have been for the say month?! THAT'S hurting me! if you're going to ignore me for the the rest of my life..., I deserve to know why..." Blake stopped for a moment, looking directly into Yangs eyes,

"...It's because I love you..."Yang whispered, exposing her most raw emotions to Blake, and desperately hoping that she wouldn't destroy them.

Blake stopped dead in her tracks, the first rage that consumed her not a second ago, now barely sustained in embers, "That's a lie" she said, refusing to accept this truth,

"No... it's true" Yang said sobbing " I swear it on my own life... If you're going to start avoiding me... theres something I have to do first..." and with that, Yang leaned forward and pressed her lips against Blakes. As soon as Yang pulled her head back, Blake took step back, her eyes wide in surprise, and promptly fainted due to complete and utter shock. As she fell Blake remembered everything she had forgotten. The pills she had taken, her confession to Yang, their kiss, and then Yang telling Blake she felt the same way.

When Blake finally woke back up, she saw Yang standing over her, Her eyes red and swollen, her cheeks soaked with salty tears, and hair in knots as if Yang had tried to pull it out.

"Oh god... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... Blake... I... I didn't mean for that to happen... It's okay if you never want to see me again... I'll... I'll tell Ozpin you deserve a better partner..." Yang started bawling, looking like she wanted to throw herself out the window.

" No! no no! Yang! it's okay! I'm fine, I promise" Blake said reassuredly, wrapping the blonde girl tightly in her arms " Yang... I remember now..." She looked into her eyes "Why didn't you tell me what happened that night?"

Yang's heart nearly burst with joy, " I was afraid that you had only said that because the drugs were messing with your head... I didn't think you actually meant it..."

Blake smiled, and hugged her tighter " Well now you know, I did" she paused, and looked up and down Yang's body, "And... we have quite a bit of making up to..." Blake pulled yang closer to her, whispering into her ear "And this time I'm sober... so you have no excuse..."

Yangs eyes widened with excitement, and nearly dove in the bed, the two girls immediately leaning in to taste and feel each other. They both gazed into their one another's eyes, and at the same exact momentwhispered with hot breath, " I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Night to Forget CH. 4**

_This is the conclusion to this series thank you to all readers and followers for your support. Special thanks to my editor Josh and my good friend Jeremy who both helped me write this story. Please leave reviews saying what you thought of the story._

Yang was terrified. Her heart beat was erratic, she was sweating bullets, and her stomach was rebelling against her but she started walking. Yang kept her head down, avoiding eye contact, and kept moving forward. Then she looked up and saw her bride, Blake Belladonna, in her white wedding dress, a stark contrast to her normal dark attire, and Yang's heart skipped a beat and she almost threw up in excitement. Blake was the picture of beauty her amber eyes shining under her white veil. Yang was the happiest she had ever been and nothing could ruin this for her. Except maybe the long wait until she got to kiss Blake but she would persevere. Blake said her vows to Yang and Yang wanted to kiss her on the spot. Then she finished and it was Yang's turn.

Yang tried to calm herself before starting to say her vows to Blake. She talked in a voice choked in tears " I, Yang, take you Blake, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." then she added in her own part " I vow from this day forth to protect and guard you, to accept you regardlessly and never leave your side, to always have your back and fight alongside you forever"

Then Yang was asked if she would take as her wife and replied with eyes gleaming with tears in a whisper" I do".

Weiss cheered while Ruby hugged her sister saying, " I love you" .Yang shushed them both. Then the priest turned to Blake and asked " Will you take Yang as your lawfully wedded wife."

Blake smiled and said "I-"

That was as far as she got before a loud crack rang out. That was followed by a shout of pain from Professor Ozpin. When everyone turned to look at him they saw a that he had a large red hole in his chest. Then another shot rang out this one hitting Ruby in the leg. By now everyone was aware that there was a shooter. "Everybody down" Yang shouted while pulling Ruby to safety.

Yang looked to find the source of the shots and that was when she saw them, a group of faunus in Grimm masks carrying machine guns. They were the White Fang, Yang realised but why were they here. " What do you want from us" Yang screamed, " We haven't done anything, We don't hate Faunus, I'm marrying one for God's sake."

That was when Adam stepped out from the group " I know" he called out " that is why I'm here. You see there are two things I won't abide: a traitor and a faunus who would marry a human and your soon to be wife is both. I need to set an example to my family that we don't let anyone leave the cause."

" I won't join you" Blake shouted "I love my wife and I won't leave her " She rushed at Adam but he just side stepped and laughed then shot her once in the leg. Blake went down grasping at her leg screaming in pain. Adam walked over to her and smacked her with the butt of his gun, knocking her out.

"No" Yang yelled " I won't let you kill her"

Adam snickered, " Kill her! I would never kill another faunus, no, I'm just going to bring her back to her family, her _real_ family. Normally I would kill you to make sure you don't try to find her but since Blake obviously cares for you I'll just make sure you can't follow us. " and with that he shot out both of Yang's knees and carried Blake to an airship he had hidden nearby. " Good bye, hope you had a nice wedding day." Adam said cruelly as he boarded the ship.

Yang crawled in their direction but of course wasn't fast enough. " I will find you Blake" Yang screamed at the rising airship and she kept screaming until her voice gave out. So it happened that what should have been Yang's happiest day ended up being the day Yang's heart shattered.


End file.
